


BreakfastTale aka monsters are literally breakfast

by Hideyoshi Faz (FreddyFazbutt)



Series: Quick Reads [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inanimate Objects, Breakfast, Fetish Content, Frisk has the monsters for breakfast, Kinda, Not Really Character Death, Slight Parody, Socks, Transformation, Vore, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, cuz they are living cereal, just breakfast, when you make something really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/Hideyoshi%20Faz
Summary: An oneshot into a very short lived alternate universe in which every monster is living pieces of cereal in Frisk's bowl. really that's it. don't ask me why





	BreakfastTale aka monsters are literally breakfast

It's a typical day for Frisk. a child who normally doesn't eat breakfast instead skipping it. Frisk wakes up and before they can even attempt to get ready for school a loud grumble echoes from their tummy.

Frisk is confused and thinks to themselves "Weird I never get hungry during this time. but oh well I guess I'll have to eat after all" They get dressed and walk downstairs grabbing a bowl and spoon.

They then pull out Monster-Os a new cereal their mom had bought them and proceed to fill the bowl with the cereal. Meanwhile as they are doing so they hardly notice the monster shaped cereals begin to move inside the bowl.

There's Sans who happens to be a marshmellow meaning one bite finishes him off rather easily but he's hard to catch in the bowl with the cereal. Papyrus who is also a marshmellow skelly has a really delicious flavor that really stands out,

Undyne who is a normal cereal piece that is hard to chew, Alphys is a marshmellow lizard that's very soft, Flowey is the soggy piece of cereal that nobody eats, Asriel is the perfect cereal piece whereas Asgore and Toriel happen to be normal pieces and more.

Sans starts speaking as they all watch their soon to be consumer Frisk pour them into their fate. "Man I always knew the kid was breaking their fast. dirty cereal killer" Papyrus screams and said "SANS! THIS IS A PREDICAMENT! WE'RE ABOUT TO BE EATEN AND YOU CAN ONLY MAKE JOKES?"

Frisk was now pouring the milk in as the cereal monsters continued to waste time. Undyne said "NGAAHHH! I'LL STAB THEIR TONGUE WITH MY SPEAR!" Toriel said "I'm sure they just want some nutrition besides we'll be helping my child grow up big"

Asgore said "For the future of humans and cereal I agree with my ex wife!" Asriel said "I wish I wasn't always a softie." Flowey replied "WELL I WON'T BE EATEN IDIOTS...IT'S EAT OR BE EATEN IN THIS BOWL" Alphys said "I've made some m-mistakes i'm not edible"

All this being said while Frisk has just poured the milk in. The hungry child grabbed their spoon and went in scooping up lesser dog and greater dog. Frisk thought these ones were cute before shoving the spoon in their mouth and chewing and then gulping down their first two monsters.

Next was Sans and Papyrus as Sans said "Well I guaranteeth we'll be delicious" Papyrus screamed at Sans for that before they were both silenced with a hungry chomp and a gulp. This continues as thousands of monsters are chewed and swallowed by one child.

Finally Asriel remains only as Frisk burps and proceeds to chew him up before swallowing him down.

Frisk proceeds to walk to school where they live their life.


End file.
